


Non! Je ne regrette rien

by dawningli



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: JJojehong, JJonak has a tattoo of rjh's name, M/M, and rjh didn't know until he saw it in person, tattoo! jjonak, warning! out of character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawningli/pseuds/dawningli
Summary: “虽然说这话很不中听，但是……这听起来不像个理智的决定，你知道吧？”纹身师又说。“我们不推荐……”“我了解。”方星现回答她。“你们说过了，你们不推荐把恋人的名字文在身上。”“那么，”她投来质询的眼神。“你确定吗？你可能会后悔的。”





	Non! Je ne regrette rien

 

**1**

 

“你确定吗？”纹身师问他。

 

方星现坐着不动。他听见自己的喉咙深处发出低声哼鸣。他的肺和声带背叛了大脑，展示出一点犹豫的迹象。他有些恼怒。

 

“当然。”他用生硬的英语回答。“我要加一个。”

 

“上次你没提到你要文两个图案。”那个上次见过的韩裔纹身师说，听起来刚从惊讶里缓过神。她挠着自己文了玫瑰花充满尖刺的茎的中指第二指节，上面戴着一枚雕刻着叶片状浅浮雕的银色戒指。“而且，我得告诫你要谨慎，这是你第一次文身，我想确保你不会后悔。”

 

“我不会后悔的。”方星现很快说。

 

“虽然说这话很不中听，但是……这听起来不像个理智的决定，你知道吧？”纹身师又说。“我们不推荐……”

 

“我了解。”方星现回答她。“你们说过了，你们不推荐把恋人的名字文在身上。”

 

“那么，”她投来质询的眼神。“你确定吗？你可能会后悔的。”

 

方星现说——

 

 

 

> **5**
> 
>  
> 
> 他和文基道坐在常去的烤肉店门外的马路牙子上，手里各拿着一玻璃瓶的波子汽水，嘴巴黏黏的。
> 
>  
> 
> “我说什么你都不会听的，是吧？”
> 
>  
> 
> 方星现撇撇嘴，脑袋往嘴角下沉的另一面转了过去，把一张苦脸留给文基道。
> 
>  
> 
> “我要杀你。”他简洁明了地表达了自己的观点。
> 
>  
> 
> 文基道的脸皱得更用力了。“那更好，我他妈真不想在哪天你穿背心的时候看到那上面有一个柳济鸿的名字，好吗？实在太诡异了。”他又低声骂了一句，方星现听不清，但只是更生气。
> 
>  
> 
> “我以为你是唯一会理解我的人了。”他开始抱怨。“我可是瞒着任何一个NYXL的人，直接跑来找你——”
> 
>  
> 
> “我说我不理解了吗！”文基道打断他。“我只是说我觉得那会很他妈诡异！你的朋友和你的兄长不仅搞在了一起，还娘么兮兮地把对方的名字文在身上！”
> 
>  
> 
> “这他妈不就是不理解吗？”方星现质问。“而且我的身体就是我的，我想文就可以文！”
> 
>  
> 
> “……是的。星现是个成年人了！能对自己的身体做主了。早就有答案的话，也不知道你一开始干嘛还来问我。”文基道翻个白眼表示放弃。
> 
>  
> 
> 方星现盯了他一会儿，也不再说话。两个人僵直在马路牙子上，夜风吹得越来越大了。方星现喝干了汽水，把弹珠从瓶口倒出来，抓着把玩，手也变得黏糊糊的。
> 
>  
> 
> “我不是问你。”过了一会儿，他低声说。“我就是想这么干，但是我想第一个告诉你。我已经下决心了。”
> 
>  
> 
> 他站起来，走到垃圾桶边，把汽水瓶和弹珠往里头一扔，发出Duang的巨响。
> 
>  
> 
> 文基道盯着他，似乎不知道他想证明什么。他继续沉默了一会儿，又抓抓头，终于张开了嘴。
> 
>  
> 
> “行吧，这部分的话，谢谢你记得我。但是——”他迟疑了一下。“你还是再想想吧。这玩意儿洗起来可疼了啊，不是开玩笑的。”
> 
>  
> 
> 方星现说——

 

 

 

**1**

 

方星现脱了T恤，把它松垮垮地堆在自己的肚子上，坐了下来。纹身师开始给她的针尖消毒，方星现坐在那儿看着，无意识地抓紧那坨开始变得皱巴巴的布料。

 

“为了你突如其来的增单，我把今天接下来的一个大预约交给了Tina。那个客人给超多小费的。”她眨了眨眼，两根手指捏起口罩的一边，小心地戴起来。“当然，这也意味着，我们剩下的时间很多，可以慢慢来。你想先从哪个开始？”她戴着轻薄的胶皮手套的食指指向方星现的右臂三角肌，又指向他的右侧胸膛。

 

“疼吗？”方星现突兀地问。

 

“要看耐受能力。”纹身师回答。“有些人文身能睡着，有些人则是一路尖叫到最后。要说身体相对耐受力的话，”她打开pad调出一张文身痛感分布图。“肉多皮厚的地方会好一点。基本上，距离骨头越近，皮肤越薄，越疼。”

 

方星现点点头，用力呼出一口气。

 

“你紧张了？”纹身师问他。“你可以叫停。现在来得及。或者我们先文你的佛珠章鱼，然后再来新的这个，这样如果你后悔，还有叫停的空间。”

 

方星现说——

 

 

 

> **4**
> 
>  
> 
> 郑泰成的嘴巴张得比他见过的样子都大。
> 
>  
> 
> “你……你想什么呢方星现？这可能不干我的事，但是你告诉我了，我就……妈的，你想什么呢，啊？”
> 
>  
> 
> “我已经说了，哥。”方星现躺（或者说趴）在床上。他的声音埋在被子里，闷乎乎的。“我下定决心了。”
> 
>  
> 
> “那你还跟我说什么呢？？”
> 
>  
> 
> 奇怪，他也说了和文基道一样的话。难道他听起来很犹豫吗？
> 
>  
> 
> 方星现想要思考这整件事的合理性，但是他脑子里更多的声音还是“快把他刻下来”“然后让他知道”，胡乱交织在一起，搅得方星现不得安宁，心头瘙痒，只想把这事儿尽快干完。
> 
>  
> 
> “我想告诉哥啊。”他也抛出了自己回答文基道的同一句话。
> 
>  
> 
> “既然告诉我了，那我得给出点看法吧？”郑泰成也往床上一躺。“虽然我他妈的不知道你在想什么，但是你想的话就去做吧。就像我能管得着你一样。不过，到时候，整个NYXL都要知道了。你做好心理准备啊。”
> 
>  
> 
> 方星现从被子里抬起脸。他才发现自己快闷窒息了（一是因为把鼻子埋在被子里，二是自己不知从什么时候开始莫名其妙地憋着气），猛吸一口新鲜空气，翻了个面儿又啪地掉进被子里。
> 
>  
> 
> “只是觉得——”郑泰成又张嘴要说话。
> 
>  
> 
> 方星现打断了他——

 

 

 

**1**

 

针刺上胸口皮肤的一刻，方星现悬着的心放下了不少。

 

并不是很疼。看来他不属于皮肤神经敏感的体质。他松开了一直握着的T恤，发现一直抓着的那片布料微微地有点泛潮。他摸着自己的手汗浸渍的一片深色水迹，试图分散注意力。

 

“你可以看会儿手机。”纹身师在口罩后面说。“咱们得忙大半天，你最好听了我的带了充电宝，没有的话，我也可以借你店里的pad。”

 

方星现摇摇头。“我没想到这么不疼。甚至都有点无聊，我考虑睡一觉。”他实话实说。纹身师噗嗤一声。

 

“真的吗？我们可是在文——”

 

“我是开玩笑的！”方星现连忙说。“还是有点疼的。哦哟喂！”

 

纹身师笑笑，继续工作。方星现闭上眼睛，感觉胸口有一只大虫子，在用口器深深犁过他的皮肤，留下不那么深刻的痛感。

 

“既然不怎么痛，我也想好好体会一下。我想记住这种感觉。”他说。

 

纹身师抬起头。

 

“之前也发生过，文身半年之后回来洗掉的事情。都有的。”她安静地说。

 

方星现说——

 

 

 

> **3**
> 
>  
> 
> 他姐姐不置可否。
> 
>  
> 
> “和我好像没什么关系。”她忙着在视频电话里对着镜头后面的一面镜子化妆。“你爱怎么祸害自己就怎么祸害吧。”
> 
>  
> 
> “我好不容易认真跟你聊聊事情，”方星现抱怨道，“姐姐能不能也认真一点？”
> 
>  
> 
> “不，我真没什么想说的。”她回答，然后停下来半分钟涂睫毛膏，嘴巴微微张大。“好了！然后是侧影。……说到哪儿了？”
> 
>  
> 
> “认真一点，姐姐。”
> 
>  
> 
> “啊！对。嗯……我要说什么呢？我想想……嗯。”她把腮帮子吸起来，打阴影粉，“我想说的是，文身和化妆一样，都只不过是让自己看起来好看或有个性的装饰罢了。只不过妆可以卸，文身就比较麻烦罢了。但是没关系啊，爸妈反正都让你去打职业了，文个身而已，不是什么大事。再说了，不行还可以洗掉嘛。”
> 
>  
> 
> “呃……但是我朋友跟我说洗文身很疼。”方星现说，然后吃惊于自己孱弱的声线。二十岁了，面对他姐姐，他还是自动降低了自己的声音。
> 
>  
> 
> “那有什么办法？你自己想搞的，你自己承受咯。呀西这腮红怎么这么上色？？”她手忙脚乱地拿起一块刚沾了粉底液的海绵往一坨红色的车祸现场上拍。“而且你一开始说得很坚定啊？现在怎么又开始说洗文身很疼的事？你到底想不想文？”
> 
>  
> 
> 方星现说——

 

 

 

**1**

 

纹身师轻轻推醒了他。

 

方星现深吸一口气，觉得喉咙干渴得要命，他直起腰来，伸直两条酸痛的腿，活动了一下。

 

“好了？”他问。“妈的，我竟然还是睡着了……我们搞定了？过去了多久？”

 

“两小时。第一个好了，只是花体字母所以很快。”纹身师拿过一面镜子。“你看看吧。”

 

方星现接过镜子，看着自己的胸膛，视线就凝固在那个图案上不动。

 

“你觉得好吗？”过了两分钟，纹身师问他。她准备好了下一个文身用的针和墨汁，还拿出了多排合并在一起的填色针放在一旁备用。

 

方星现放下镜子。

 

“很好。很好看。姐姐的手法很厉害。……我是说真的很棒。真的。”他说，中间多次忍不住停下来深深吸气，用力清嗓子。他觉得自己听起来像是睡多了口渴得不行的样子。

 

“你听起来一点都不开心啊？”纹身师打趣他。“不像是刚把男朋友文在自己身上的人的反应。该不会后悔了吧？”

 

方星现说——

 

 

 

> **2**
> 
>  
> 
> “你想文身？”
> 
>  
> 
> 方星现点点头。
> 
>  
> 
> 提出问题的人啧了一声，但好像按捺不住喜悦的表情，从沙发的另一头连走带爬地贴了上来，一条手臂环过他的肩膀，用力搂了搂。
> 
>  
> 
> “让我猜猜，文章鱼对嘛？”他笑着说。“禅雅塔章鱼？”
> 
>  
> 
> “……什么啊，哥怎么这么聪明！”
> 
>  
> 
> “我还不知道你小子这章鱼脑？”柳济鸿伸手就要揉搓方星现的脑袋，被方星现双手抓住拦了下来。“挺好啊。我喜欢文身。”
> 
>  
> 
> 说着他舔了舔嘴唇，是那种明显就是做给方星现看的舔唇动作。方星现接受了暗示，扑上去猛亲一番，都忘了确认休息室的门有没有锁上。除了他的室友郑泰成，他的挚友文基道，以及柳济鸿公认的那几个密友，极少有人知道他们的关系。要在联盟几百个选手和数千个工作人员还有数万人次的粉丝眼皮底下，保护一段这样的关系（那些娇滴滴的加州女孩是怎么说的？“怎么可能？拜托！虽然那是Ryujehong和Jjonak，他们很可爱很甜，谁不喜欢他们——但怎么可能成真？”），不是一件易事。
> 
>  
> 
> 二十分钟之后，他们气喘吁吁地分开了（那么一点点距离），柳济鸿伸长手臂，才好不容易够到了沙发边矮桌上的一包抽纸，给他们清理起来。
> 
>  
> 
> “所以济鸿哥喜欢文身？”方星现的嘴唇还贴着柳济鸿的肩膀。“提到这个话题之后你变得好兴奋。”
> 
>  
> 
> 柳济鸿正把餐巾纸扔进垃圾桶，闻言，露出一个大大的露齿笑容，
> 
>  
> 
> “我喜欢文身。对我来说是个好东西，我想看你文身，只要你自己想文。”他摸着方星现的头发。这次方星现没有反抗。“但我首先喜欢的是你这个小混蛋。”
> 
>  
> 
> “你喜欢我混蛋？那我就多混蛋混蛋。”
> 
>  
> 
> “你他妈这只威尔士柯基狗崽子！”
> 
>  
> 
> 方星现又笑了。他抓住柳济鸿队服T恤的袖子猛地往下一拉，柳济鸿浑圆多肉的肩关节就露了出来。
> 
>  
> 
> “那我先给你留个文身。”他一口咬上去，用了点力。柳济鸿发出标志性的死亡尖叫，试图把他拉开，两人又狂笑着扭打在了一起。
> 
>  
> 
> 最后，方星现把精疲力尽的奔三男子压在身下，躺平在他柔软富有弹性的肚子上。柳济鸿哼哼着，嘴里头骂骂咧咧，但他的手拍着他的背，摸着他不甚明显的肩胛骨。方星现把头抬起来，下巴颏儿卡在柳济鸿锁骨上一层软软的肉里头，呼吸喷在柳济鸿微微颤动的喉结上。
> 
>  
> 
> 他不想起来，他觉得自己一辈子也不想起来了。
> 
>  
> 
> “我会去文的。”他说。“我会去约纹身师。哥会看到的。我会给哥看的。”
> 
>  
> 
> “去吧臭小子，爱干嘛干嘛。”柳济鸿骂道，但表情和声音里都带着笑意。“但你得好好计划下文什么，是吧？别做让自己后悔的决定，毕竟，很难改，你知道的。啊，我现在就忍不住想看了——”
> 
>  
> 
> 方星现说——

 

 

 

**1**

 

结束了。

 

纹身师把他带到店里唯一的一面白色墙壁前，拍下了记录照片。如果他不是个职业选手或是所谓的有名的人，他那个遍布整个三角肌，冒出T恤袖口外沿的章鱼文身照片就会被发布到网上，作为这家文身店的又一招牌之一。说真的，非常酷，太酷了。方星现喜欢得要死。

 

“那个要拍吗？”纹身师指指他胸口。“希望你以后不会回来洗掉，留个纪念？”

 

方星现低下头，看了看胸口那行还泛着红的花体字母。

 

在拍照之后，它们会被包裹上保鲜膜，持续到方星现回家。他的手里会多出一软管的隔离消毒双效药膏，把保鲜膜撕去之后，上药。

 

他将两天不洗上半身来保护伤口不至感染。接着，他的文身将会慢慢开始结痂，疯狂发痒甚至发疼肿胀。努力忍住不去抓挠的过程，将比文身的过程还要难熬。二十天后，他才能停止涂药，并且在痂完全脱落干净之前都要小心翼翼地洗澡，否则可能会让痂和颜色一起脱落下来，返工补文。

 

如果一切都做得妥当，他将一辈子带着这些深入肌肤的墨水，走到他所经过的每一个地方，经历他从此变得有那么一些不同的一生。

 

只要他不后悔。

 

他点点头，他说——

 

 

 

**0**

 

柳济鸿看了他的文身。

 

方星现把上衣脱掉的时候，柳济鸿倒抽一口气，立刻变得十分安静。方星现摘下了眼镜，以他坐在柳济鸿大腿上的位置，他不太看得清柳济鸿的神情。

 

他把柳济鸿软软地放在床上的手拉起来，俯下身去，想让柳济鸿摸摸那个在皮肤上的签名。

 

他凑近的时候，发现柳济鸿在哭，无声地流着眼泪，眼睛睁得好大。

 

他不理解，只是把柳济鸿的手抓住，让他的手掌贴在那个好看的名字上面。Ryujehong难道不是一个在英语里写起来也特别好看的名字吗？方星现想着。

 

柳济鸿抬起另一条手臂捂住眼睛。方星现凑过去吻他，一遍又一遍，直到柳济鸿开始抽泣起来。

 

“你别哭，济鸿啊，济鸿哥。”方星现抱紧他，视线模糊，声音颤抖。“不要哭了，你是哥哥，妈的，哭什么哭啊？你的名字而已啊，哥？你的名字很好看，我喜欢你的名字，我喜欢你的一切……济鸿哥？济鸿？”

 

他发现他的身体和声音都在一起发颤了。他没有询问过柳济鸿，他问了他能想到的亲密的人，唯独没有经过那个名字的主角的同意。他把头埋进柳济鸿的肩窝，他把手指几乎扣进柳济鸿的皮肉。

 

“我可能太夸张了……我问了所有人，我姐姐，文基道，还有泰成哥，他们都，他们都告诉我，都说让我自己决定……最后我决定了，我可以自己决定事情了，我觉得不夸张。我不后悔。”

 

他说。

 

“我不后悔，我一点都不后悔。我以后也不会后悔。就算变了，就算守望先锋变成一个傻逼烂游戏也好，我退役也好，服兵役也好……就算……妈的……分手……也好，说几次都是，说什么都是，我不后悔，就算是你也不能让我后悔。我不后悔。”

 

柳济鸿的手臂终于从眼睛上抬起来了。

 

他捧住方星现已经哭得有些扭曲的脸——他还是个可悲的哭鼻子小孩，柳济鸿也许在这么想——

 

“我爱你。”他很小声很小声地说，用气声。“知道吗，方星现？我爱你。”

 

方星现笑了。他笑得喷出一个鼻涕泡泡，然后柳济鸿忍不住也笑了。两个人抱着，抽搭着鼻子，断断续续地笑着。

 

“我不后悔。”方星现说。他好像只会说这句话了。

 

“我也爱你。”柳济鸿回答。

 

 

 

他们睡去，柳济鸿的手指松松地贴着方星现的胸膛。那里头写着柳济鸿的名字。

 

他们不知道未来会发生什么。但未来算个屁。

 

此刻柳济鸿的名字写在方星现的心脏边上，不远的距离。它是他们两人人生中永久而笃定的一笔。

 

它存在。

 

而他们都不会后悔。

 

 

 

end

**Author's Note:**

> Actually... I have personal feeling about tattoo.   
> Tattoo someone's name on your body is risky. Maybe you'll lose this person someday, next decades, next year, even tomorrow. But if you think it's worthwhile, then you won't regret your decision. Even if things don't end well, it would be a special experience, and would be remembered for the rest of your life.  
> I want to dedicate this fic to K. I guess you won't see this at all because I don't think you care about me anymore. But I truly loved you, and I want to thank you for give me this special experience. I still have your initial in my shoulder.   
> I hope this note doesn't kill your mood, if so, I'm very sorry. But I need to write this, and I feel a lot better after writing this. Thank you for reading, and I love you all.   
> (BUT STILL THINK TWICE ABOUT TATTOOING YOUR LOVER'S NAME ON YOUR BODY PLS) (BECAUSE SOMEDAY IF YOU DO REGRET, YOU WOULD FEEL SO BAD)


End file.
